


The Past Is Behind Me

by Tiny_awkward_shrimp



Category: Sally Face - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Homophobic Language, Mild Gore, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_awkward_shrimp/pseuds/Tiny_awkward_shrimp
Summary: Going back to the day Sal was born, he experiences many difficult journeys to nowhere.
Relationships: Ashley Campbell/Sal Fisher, Diane Fisher/Henry Fisher, Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson
Kudos: 8





	1. Flashbacks

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is short because it’s a flashback. Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sal, Sal is his name,” Diane murmured to the doctor. It was December 20th, 1980. A blue-haired baby had been born. As the baby opened his ocean-coloured, tear-filled eyes to meet with his mother's gaze, he cried and cried. The doctors spoke to his parents, Diane and Henry Fisher.

“Sal, Sal is his name,” Diane murmured to the doctor. It was December 20th, 1980. A blue-haired baby had been born. As the baby opened his ocean-coloured, tear-filled eyes to meet with his mother's gaze, he cried and cried. The doctors spoke to his parents, Diane and Henry Fisher.

“What a wonderful name,” the nurse replied.

“When will we be able to take him home?” Henry asked.

“In about 48 hours, Diane needs to rest and sit for the anaesthesia to pass.”

Henry nodded and continued comforting Diane.

2 days have passed, and now it's time for Diane and her new baby boy to leave the New Jersey hospital. As the happy family came out, a cab driver was waiting for them.

“Hello. You must be Diane and Henry Fisher, yes?”

“Yes, sir,” Diane replied with a genuine smile.

“I am here to pick you up.”

As the man assisted with their bags, the mother and baby sat in the back while Henry got the front. It was a silent ride home. When they arrived, Diane fell asleep right away. The joyous father gently laid Sal down in his crib.

At around 3 in the morning, the baby’s eyes filled with tears and he started shrieking as if he saw a ghost.

He did.

He saw a man with red glowing eyes that would pierce into your soul. His parents, who were sound asleep, woke.

“I’ll get him,” Henry groaned.

“Wonder what startled him...” Diane whispered while half asleep.

Henry walked to the crib of his son with Diane a few steps behind him. Henry put his hands underneath Sal’s head and back for support as he lifted him. As he was being rocked in his father's arms, Henry felt to see if Sal needed a diaper change.

“He’s fine on this part, maybe he wants some milk.”

Henry carefully handed off the baby to the sleepy mother for her to breastfeed. The infant refused at first but then gave in.

“Shh… it’s ok my sweetheart, it’s ok…”

Sal fell asleep after a few minutes of breastfeeding. Diane laid him down in his crib, returning to her bed and falling fast asleep. Meanwhile, Henry went down to the kitchen to get some water, then he went to sleep.

That was the first time Sal had seen the red-eyed demon.

Around 6 months had passed and Sal had started crawling. Henry had caught it on tape. The house was filled with laughter as the child cluelessly crawled around.

The footage was saved onto the camera roll for when Sal got older. Henry and Diane felt that the house needed an animal, so Diane went to the New Jersey Humane Society to find an animal that felt fitting to the house.

She came across a ginger cat who was born to a cat at the centre named Misty. The cat was young and the parents knew that Sal would love a baby cat.

“Hi, I’m Diane and I would like to adopt this cat please.”

The worker replied with “Yes, of course. That would be $85 please.”

Diane handed the money to the gentleman and in return received a cage with a soft kitten.

“Thank you, sir.”

“You’re welcome, have a nice day!”

Diane walked to her car and sat the cage down in the back seat of her small SUV. Driving home, she picked up some ice cream for her and Henry to enjoy.

“Sweetie, I’m back!”

“Hello darling. I see we have a new addition to the family?”

“It’s an ADORABLE kitten!”

“Aw, how cute! What should his name be?”

“Maybe... Gizmo?”

The parents agreed on Gizmo and let the ginger cat out of the cage to meet Sal. Gizmo was very friendly with Sal and it ended up with Sal befriending the cat.  
Gizmo meant the world to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I created this in a sal cosplay! This is my first AU ;-;


	2. Prosthetics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was flimsy and restless, the last few seconds of the drug wore off and sal was fully aware of everything around him. He got up off the bed and checked the mirror. His face was bandaged tight with a rough and bloody gauze leaving a hole for his eye.

“Mommy? Mommy, can I go pet the doggy?” a foggy voice called out.

“Huh? Oh, Sal sweetie, we need to wait for Daddy to come back,” Diane replied.

“But Mommy, I wanna go now!”

“Okay Sal, but remember, don't go past the trees.”

It was a sunny summer day, and Sal and his mother were out for a picnic. Sal was wearing a torn-up t-shirt and shorts, while Diane was wearing an ankle long dress and flats. Barks were coming from the trees and Sal wanted to check it out.

Sal walked to the trees and waited for his mother to come with his father, Henry. He waited for about 15 minutes and his father still hadn’t arrived, so Sal continued past the trees. He walked along a grassy yet noticeable path for a few minutes when he heard yelling.

“Sal! NO!” His mother's voice called.

“Mommy?” Sal’s voice quivered.

Diane was running towards Sal with a fearful expression on her face. As Sal slowly turned around, there was a man wearing a spine-chilling dog mask and a cloak holding what looked to be a rifle. The boy’s eyes widened as his mother ran in front of him to protect him from the bullet. The man shot at them.

BAM

The man now known as Kenneth Phelps shot a bullet at Diane’s stomach. The woman’s intestines were shot out of her, blood gushing from the massive hole in the middle of her body. The force of the bullet blew off most of poor Sal's face, leaving him with one eye, extended nostrils and awful scars.

“Fuck,” Diane mumbled as blood poured out of her mouth.

“Mommy?”

“I love you, Sal.”

Henry ran as fast as he could. Kenneth had already fled the scene, leaving Sal and Diane to die in the middle of the forest. Henry had grabbed the picnic cloth and wrapped it around the bloody and empty stomach of Diane and grabbed a slightly smaller checkered cloth to wrap around Sal’s face to give him enough time to drive to the hospital.

When they arrived the place looked old and dark, not like when Sal had been born. But they needed treatment. They took Diane and Sal right away to separate rooms to perform surgery on the unconscious mother. Sal was drugged so that he wouldn’t feel pain when they removed the flesh and cut the string holding Sal’s eye from falling to the ground. The doctors put a tissue in Sal’s empty eye socket with an eyepatch holding it. Meanwhile Diane was in critical condition, missing half her organs and severe blood loss. She had gotten implants for her to live but she was still in a coma.

“Will they be okay?” Henry whispered.

“Your son will be okay, we will be giving him a prosthetic eye and mask for his wounds. Your wife, on the other hand, may not survive. We have her on a heart monitor to make sure that she doesn’t die in her coma,” the doctor replied with a melancholy expression.

“...What do I do now?”

“For now, just rest and don’t worry about them. They’re in good hands.”

“Okay,” Henry sighed

He went to Diane’s room to talk to her while the doctors were with Sal. The heart monitor was reading her heart fine and she was breathing, Diane just wasn’t conscious. The clipboard on the front of the rusted hospital bed said that she would be in a coma for multiple years. Henry was enraged and filled with tears while he rested his head down on the edge of her bed.

In the room beside them laid a four year old boy waiting for the drug to wear off.

He was flimsy and restless. As the last few seconds of the drug wore off and Sal was fully aware of everything around him, he got up off the bed and checked the mirror. His face was bandaged tight with a rough and bloody gauze leaving a hole for his eye. When the doctor noticed Sal was awake, he called Henry over to show both him and Sal to insert his prosthetic eye.

“Mr. Fisher, your son is awake,” called the doctor.

“Coming.”

“I am going to give you 3 different coloured eyes for when you feel like changing the color.”  
He gave Henry 3 different prosthetics, a green, red and blue eye. Sal chose to try on the red eye for fun. The doctor demonstrated how to insert the eye into the socket using a rubber dummy. Henry carefully followed the steps. Sal learned the same techniques for both inserting and removing the eye. The boy took out the prosthetic and handed it to his father. The doctor also let Sal choose what color prosthetic mask he wanted.

“You have the choice between white, pink, black, red, green and blue.”

“I want the pink one, it's Mommy’s favorite color!”

“Are you sure, son? You may change your mind one day.” Henry whispered to Sal.

The doctor replied with “He is able to choose two masks if he wants.”

“I'll take the white as well, doctor.”

“Daddy?”

“Yes, Sal?”

“Can I mix them both?”

“I suppose we could try to add the pink to the white,” the doctor replied.

“Yay!”

The doctor went to a separate room and cut the left side of the white mask and replaced it with the pink. As Sal was waiting for the mask, his father went to check on his wife. Sal’s room phone rang and he answered.

“Hello?”

A muffled voice replied but Sal couldn’t understand.

“Who is this?”

Sal heard heavy breathing but no response so he hung up and sat in the rusty bed. The doctor walked in with the prosthetic and gave it to Sal for him to try on. Sal put it on and looked in the mirror. He had a crooked smile underneath the prosthetic and thanked the doctor for it.

The doctor said that it would be about 5 days until Sal was able to leave the hospital. Henry needed to go to work so he visited both Sal and Diane every day. On the 4th day of Sal staying in the hospital, he grew distant from his father because Henry would mostly pay attention to Diane and not his son. Henry walked in with a button up shirt with navy blue jeans holding a coffee to keep himself awake. As he stepped into Sal's room, Sal closed his eye pretending he was sleeping so that he could ignore his father.

The 5th day came around and it was time for Sal to head home and get ready for school, which started the next day. He wasn’t excited since he knew he would get bullied. The drive was different. Sal wore his blue prosthetic eye and his new mask. He sat silently in the back trying not to make conversation with his dad, when suddenly his dad asked him something.

“So Sal, are you excited for tomorrow?” Henry peered into the rear view mirror.

“Why isn’t Mommy coming home with us?”

Henry sighed and replied “She is still being treated by the doctors, she won't be back for a while.”

Sal glanced at his father through the mirror and then back to the trees outside. He was worried and angry, of course, but he knew he had to deal with it. When they got home Sal went to bed and Henry stayed up drinking booze and ended up getting drunk. He had slowly become an alcoholic since the accident. He would drink at night then wake up with an awful migraine from the hangover.

The next morning, Henry got up to get Sal ready.

“Fuck, my head is killing me. That dumbass vodka really got me last night,” he said to himself.

He went downstairs to find Sal sitting at the table with Gizmo waiting for his father to make him breakfast. Henry got two eggs, stirred them in a bowl and poured them into a hot pan to cook.

“Don’t forget to put on your mask, Sal.”

“It’s a prosthetic.”

“Yeah, okay. Here’s your egg.”

Sal finished his omelette and went upstairs to change. He put on a black long sleeved shirt with red jeans. He used the red eye that day and put on his prosthetic. Henry gave him his bag and drove him to school.

“Have a good day, Sal!”

“Bye...” Sal replied quietly with a monotone voice.

He walked to his kindergarten class. As soon as he stepped in, everyone’s head turned to look at him.

“Uh, hi?” Sal waved

“What’s up with your mask?” A kid asked.

“Yeah, what’s your name?”

“Hi, I’m Sal and it’s a prosthetic.”

A boy eyed Sal’s pigtails. “Sal? Like Sally? Is Sal your nickname? Are you a girl?”

“No,” Sal winced. “I’m a boy.”

“Haha, Sally Face! Sally Face!” the class kept chanting.

The teacher stood up and asked everyone to settle down and respect Sal. Sal hung up his things and sat down. The teacher was teaching them math using small cubes when a kid beside Sal whispered to him.

“Psst, hey.”

“Shh, the teacher’s talking,” Sal replied

“Yeah, whatever. Wanna be friends?”

“Sure!”

Little did Sal know that kid wanted to take advantage of him to bully him. At recess the boy told Sal his name was Johnny. He started making fun of Sal’s mask. That kid must have had some serious issues, because he knew how to swear and use the words.

“Ha! What are you, gay? Pink is for girls and gays only! Faggot!”

“First of all, that is very stereotypical of you to say. Also, stop accusing gays because what you’re wearing makes you look like one,” snapped Sal.

That was the worst first day of school ever. He went on without telling his dad because he couldn't trust him. Sal supported the LGBT community and felt hurt that people would make fun of them.

The rest of his school days were the same every day. He would see his hungover dad, go to school, get bullied, go visit his mom at lunch, go back to school and go home. It was the same routine for 8 years until he went to high school.

One day in 8th grade, Sal went to school. He was walking through the halls when everything around him suddenly disappeared and it was only him.

“Go Sal, this city doesn’t need you, these people don’t need you.” A deep demonic voice whispered.

It all went normal again. Henry was already planning to move from that city to a place called Nockfell. He was just looking for an apartment for them to live in that was cheap but nice to live in.

Sal walked through the same halls, holding his bag straps, wearing the same pigtails, shirt and red ripped jeans. He always had a good comeback for the bullies.

That day he went home he found his dad sleeping on the couch with a bottle of straight up pure vodka. He went to his room, took off his prosthetic and stared into the mirror.

“I can't wait to get out of here,” he muttered to himself.

He got changed, just laid in his bed and just stared at his ceiling thinking of what the voice said.

“Move on... don’t need me...” he repeated after the voice.

He took out his prosthetic eye and went straight to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS AN AU! I know that sals mother actually died in the game in this AU she is just in a coma. Enjoy!


	3. House of Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal picked up an old picture of his family. It was a beautiful day and Sal had given his mother a daisy as a small “thank you” for everything she did. Sal delicately put the image in his suitcase and shut it.
> 
> “Dad! I’m done packing!” Sal hollered.
> 
> “Okay Sal, get some shut eye for tomorrow. It’s going to be a long drive.”

It’s all white. Sal sees nothing around him. He realizes he is in a dream. The young man strolls around the nothingness of his dream, reaching an office setting. It looked like his father’s work office. It had a brown wooden desk with 3 drawers, a shelf above, an old fax machine on top of a cabinet, his files and a picture of the family.

Sal was still distant from Henry. Even at 13 he had difficulty trusting him. He walked past the office and there appeared Red, the red eyed demon. Sal had given the creature a nickname for fun; he had gotten used to seeing it every now and then. This time Sal had more trouble understanding what it said. Behind the muffled demonic voice there was a high pitched noise that hurt Sal’s ears. Red left after 5 minutes or so and Sal continued walking. 

He got to a scenery near a lake. It was cloudy and it looked like it was about to rain. There was a forest in the background. A dock sat in front of Sal with a bushy tree sitting along its side. He saw a girl with short brown hair wearing a silver leather jacket, black choker, purple crop-top and ripped shorts. She was getting on to her motorcycle when Sal saw her neck had 2 tattoos, a skull and drumsticks. 

“She must be in a band,” he thought to himself.

As the woman left, the scene disappeared with her tracks. That's when Sal woke up. He shifted to see what time it was. The clock read 9:00.

“No, no... I’m late!” He grabbed the first thing he saw in his closet and put it on. He wore a grey t-shirt with graffiti letters reading “I’m not in the mood” and jogging pants. He left his hair down and forgot to put in his eye. Sal strapped on his mask, grabbed his bag and ran to his class hoping that that would be his last year at that wretched school. As he sat down in his seat just in-time for class to start, the teacher handed him his test.

“Good job Sal! You never fail to impress me.”

Sal nodded and saw that he had an A+. He rolled his eye and continued to sit in silence. 

As class ended he picked up his books and went to the band room to practice his guitar skills. His bony fingers glided across the strings and let out a beautiful strumming melody. There were even some students gathering around the door to watch him play. Sal never played with a pick so his hands were always bruised from the strings. It wasn’t the worst for him, he had his face blown off. 

Every time he went home he dipped his fingers into warm water to take care of himself. His father was always asleep on his couch which wasn’t surprising because being addicted to alcohol runs in his family. 

That evening he went to visit his mother at the hospital. The hospital's interior had gotten worse. It looked like an abandoned building.

“When are they going to renovate this damn place?” 

He walked into his mother’s room with daisies in his hands. They were Diane’s favorite flower. He sat down beside her and held her hand.

“Mom, if you can hear me I hope you get better soon. Dad isn’t doing well and I’m going through hell right now. I love you.”

As Sal rested his head on hers the doctor came in with a clipboard. The doctor's name was Dr. Phlat. He asked for Sal to get up and talk to him. Phlat had terrible news that would soon break Sal’s heart.

“Sal Fisher, is it?”

“Yes, sir,” Sal replied with a soft tone.

“...Your mother won’t be able to make it.” 

“What.” Sal had a disbelieving tone in his voice.

“Her breathing has slowed along with her heart rate. She’s dying.”

The 13 year old broke out in tears and hugged his mother goodbye. He thanked the doctor and left the building. When he got home he saw his dad was awake. This was a good time to tell him.

“Dad?”

“Hm?” 

“Mom is dying.” 

Henry looked up at Sal with a look Sal had never seen before. It was the first time his father was this scared. Henry gave Sal a big hug filled with tears and drove to the hospital. This was when Henry decided they would move to Nockfell. 

After the visit, Henry called Sal’s school to tell them that they were moving to a different city. This was to forget their old life with Diane. Sal was filled with about as much joy as someone who had just been told their mother was dying could be as he started to pack both his and Gizmo’s things. He packed his clothes, mask collection, his prosthetic eyes, pillows, bedsheets, Gizmo’s litter box and Gizmo’s food container. 

“Jeez Gizmo, you definitely take up a lot of room,” Sal chuckled with a tinge of sadness to his voice.

Sal picked up an old picture of his family. It was a beautiful day and Sal had given his mother a daisy as a small “thank you” for everything she did. Sal delicately put the image in his suitcase and shut it.

“Dad! I’m done packing!” Sal hollered.

“Okay Sal, get some shut eye for tomorrow. It’s going to be a long drive.” Henry replied while buying a room at a place in Nockfell named Addison Apartments.

After packing, Henry closed his laptop and put it in his suitcase so that he could sleep. Meanwhile, Sal was crying himself to sleep thinking of what the doctors said. He couldn’t believe it. It was the 2nd most painful thing he had to experience in his life, along with the accident of course. As soon as he closed his eye it was daytime again. He and Henry got into the car and started heading to Nockfell. It was a 15 hour drive to the place. And away they went, from their old home full of memories to a new one.

On the way, they made a few stops to eat and when they were on the road they played boring car games like zitch dog and punch buggy. Sal slept for the most part while his father handled the steering wheel. When nothing was happening it was dead silent. The silence was deafening.

As they pulled up to the parking lot, Sal winced. The building looked old and haunted. 

“C’mon Sal! It’s not that bad. We’ll get used to it,” Henry said with a forced grin on his face.

They both got out of the car and brought their luggage to their room. They were on the 4th floor in room 401. As Sal mounted the elevator, he saw a spider crawl out of a hole. He stuck his tongue out in disgust and shivered. His blue hair was the brightest thing in the entire apartment. 

Henry opened the door and they saw a TV against the wall and a kitchen with black and white checkered floors. The place had holes but they were small. As they walked in there were 3 doors, one led to the bathroom and the other two were bedrooms. Sal walked into his room and set his suitcase down. Gizmo went straight to the mattress on the ground. Henry met Sal outside his room.

“Why don’t you go meet the neighbours? I bet you’ll find someone your age around here,” Henry spoke.

“Pfft, sure dad. There definitely isn't a crime scene next door,” Sal replied while walking out the door.

Henry shook his head and went back to unpacking.

Sal went to the detective in front of room 402 to check out what happened. 

“Hi, I’m Sal. I just moved in next door. What happened here?”

“Hey kid, it’s police business only. Why don't you go back to your little shithole?”

“Someone’s got an attitude,” Sal smirked while walking away.

Sal went to a different floor to meet the other neighbours since his floor didn’t have any residents. He got into the elevator and pressed the 5th floor. As the doors opened cobwebs were pulled apart. It was being renovated. A sign read “NOTICE, this floor is being renovated. For your safety please make your way to the elevator.” Sal ignored the sign and checked if any of the doors were open. There was one door that was open...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! On week days my writing will be a bit slower because of school work but I’ll definitely be writing when i can. I opened a tumblr page too, my user is tiny-awkward-shrimp! Ill be posting art of the characters in this and the other AU’s I’ll be writing.


	4. 4th floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal quickly nodded and left. He ran downstairs to show Larry the recording, as he reached Larry’s door, Sal’s head started hurting and everything went white. He was in his mind again. He saw a vision of someone onstage playing the electric guitar singing at the top of their lungs. Everything went normal again, blue twisted the doorknob and larry looked up.

The blue haired boy, soon about to be 14 years old. Came upon an unlocked door on the 5th floor which was in renovation. As he opened the door it slowly creaked, Sal walked into the dark room full of spiders and the wall boards had fallen. 

He walked about 7 feet, he reached a man who seemed to be homeless sitting on old times news articles. He was wearing a torn shirt and broken pants, his beard had grown out and his voice sent shivers down Sals spine.

“...y-you shouldn’t have— come here..” the man's rusty voice whispered.

“What are you doing here?” Sal’s eye widened underneath his mask.

“L-leave now..” 

Sal stepped back from the man “where is your home?”

The man sat in silence. Sal slowly stepped out of the door and breathed a sigh of relief. He continued exploring the apartments, he went to the elevator and pressed the 3rd floor.

A taller boy, about 5’10, stepped into the elevator when Sal stepped out. He had long brown hair, a long nose, wore a white tank top with the letters ‘SF’ and his jeans had chains hanging from the side. He gave Sal a glance and chuckled a bit. Sal went to the first door to his right ‘room 301’. He knocked, a college student answered.

“Oh hi! You must be new. I’m Sierra”

“Hi, I’m Sal. I’m just getting to know my new neighbours. Do you live alone?” Sal genuinely smiled underneath his mask

“No, i live with two of my friends; CJ and Azaria”

A tall woman wearing a scarf and a man in a wheelchair appeared beside the student.

“Hey kid, nice to meet ya” Azaria waved.

“Hey cool mask” CJ said with his raspy voice.

“It’s a prosthetic.” Sal frowned.

They waved goodbye and Sal kept walking. He knocked on room 302, a short man wearing only a white tank top and underwear who looked to be bald answered.

“Wassup brudder,” he had an odd accent

“Uh, hi I’m just going around meeting my neighbours.”

“Dats naice, am David.”

Sal couldn’t understand the man so he said ‘bye’ and left to room 303. A boy the same age as Sal, wearing a blue baseball cap with green hair opened the door.

“Hi! I’m Chug, how can I assist you?” The boy had a higher pitched voice

“Yea hi, I’m Sal. I was looking to make a few friends around here.”

“Yea sure. As long as you enjoy gummy bears and burgers we’re fine.”

“Uh- okay, cya Chug.”

Sal continued through the apartments. He came upon a sweet janitor named Lisa. She wore a purple/blue jumpsuit and had brown hair, she looked like the boy sal ran into on the elevator.

“So, Sal. I have a son around your age! You should meet him” Lisa gushed.

“Uh- sure.”

Lisa handed Sal a keycard for the basement .

“Tell him I sent you down,” she called.

“Ok thanks.” Sal replied while walking to the elevator.

He inserted the card into the slot and the elevator took him down. As Sal walked into the apartment he saw Red again. For a split second the demon appeared then disappeared into the darkness of the kitchen corner. Sal knocked on The boys door.

“Who is it!?” A voice called from behind the door.

“Your mom sent me to meet you.” Sal rolled his eye.

“Come in.”

Sal walked in, the tall boy was painting and glared at Sal.

“I’m Larry.” The tall boy held his hand out for Sal to shake.

“Sal..” he replied while shaking Larry’s hand.

“So what up with that mask of yours?” It sounded harsh but Larry had a smile on his face.

“It’s a prosthetic, I had an accident when I was younger. So now I wear this to cover my face.”

“Oh, I’m sorry man.” 

“It’s fine. I’m used to much worse. My friends called me sally face, though I dont think they were really good ones.” Sal said with a monotone voice.

“Jeez, anyways. You heard of Sanity Falls?” 

Sal looked around at the posters on Larry’s walls “no.”

“I have this awesome album.” Larry inserted the disk into the media player.

The music started playing and they started head banging. Larry’s long soft hair was being whipped through the air, and Sals blue pigtails were swaying side to side. They jammed out to Sanity’s Fall for about an hour until they got tired. Sal sat down while Larry showed him his best paintings. They became best friends.

“When do you plan on going to school?” Larry asked 

Sal curled his pigtail with his finger and replied “not anytime soon.”

Larry raised his eyebrow. “why?”

“I— ..don’t want to talk about it.”

“Okaaayy then..” Larry turned around and grabbed his paintbrush to finish his painting.

“Where’d you learn to draw so well?”

“Oh I guess I just learned on my own.” Larry scratched an itch on his head.

“I wish I could draw like that.” Sal stroked his fingers through his hair.

“You can dude! You just need practice.” Larry’s smile showed a gap between his front teeth.

Sal found the gap cute, he liked when Larry smiled. They talked and talked until a question was brought up.

“So like, What’s up with room 402?” Sal asked.

“Shh.. dude not so loud!”

Sal raised his eyebrow.

“There was a murder” Larry whispered into Sals ear.

“I figured as much.” Sal chuckled.

“I was there. I was hanging out with mrs Sanderson, when i had to go to the bathroom. So i went.”

Sal nodded “ok..”

“The maniac came in and cut her throat open while i was in the bathroom! That was some scary shit man.” Larry’s voice quivered.

“Oof, i mean. At least YOU didn’t die.”

“Yea that’s true” Larry agreed.

“Welp- imma head out and explore these apartments.” Sal got up and headed to the door.

“Wait! Sal.”

Sal turned around “yea dude”

“I have a plan to get you behind the crime scene and i think i know who murdered mrs S.”

Larry explained the plan to Sal. The blue haired boy went to see what the murderer looked like. Supposedly it was this big creep from room 204 named Charley Mansfield, Larry had described him as a brony who collected glitter ponies. Sal stepped in front of the door and took a deep breath.

“Here goes nothing” his hand about to knock on the door.

Sal knocked and a voice from behind the door spoke

“Who is it!” Charley yelled.

“Uh, I’m a new resident of these apartments. I’m just meeting my neighbours.” 

“Oh come in, come in.”

Sal walked in the door to be greeted by a man wearing a stained white top, blue pants with socks that have holes in them. Charley had black haired but looked like he was balding. He sat on a ripped up sofa next to his collection of glitter ponies. Sal winced at the man.

“Hi I’m Sal..” Sal greeted him with a shy wave.

“The fuck is wrong with your face?” Charley laughed.

“...” Sal glared at the man.

“Ah yes new generation-“ 

“It’s a prosthetic.” Sal crossed his arms.

“Oookay.” Charley’s expression changed.

Sal side-eyed the ponies and saw blood on one of them. Sweat began to drip underneath his mask, he didn’t know what to do.

“Hey kid..” Charley whispered.

“Y-yes?” Sal froze.

“I can trust you right?” He leaned to Sal.

The blue haired boy had a recorder in his pocket. So he turned it on for evidence. 

“Yes sir.” Sal replied.

“Okay good.”

Charley pointed at the bloody pony, “I saw you look at that, kid.”

Sal felt his heart beat out of his chest.

“You better not tell them I murdered Mrs Sanderson. eh?” Charley had an expression of anger on his face.

Sal quickly nodded and left. He ran downstairs to show Larry the recording, as he reached Larry’s door, Sal’s head started hurting and everything went white. He was in his mind again. He saw a vision of someone onstage playing the electric guitar singing at the top of their lungs. Everything went normal again, blue twisted the doorknob and larry looked up.

“Hey dude, what did you find?” Brunette leaned on his dresser.

“L-look dude” Sal showed Larry the recording.

“Duuude we have to show the cops.” 

“I’m not doing it.” Sal crossed his arms.

“You have to. They won't believe me, especially since i have a criminal record.”

“You have gotta tell me that story dude!”

“After. For now bring the tape to the detective.” Larry winked at sal.

And so Sal went to the 4th floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t uploaded.. my editor quit on me so it took a while for me to get things straight.


End file.
